undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 62
Smashing his baseball bat to the table again, Riley sighed as he took in Leon's words while said man stood a good distance away trying not to look scared but most likely failing at this which would cause Riley to give his trademark grin at being so threatening if he wasn't so annoyed. "so your telling me....that our two scouts have gone missing?" Riley asked tilting his head to look up at Leon while removing his baseball bat away from the table in a slow but menacing manner. "yes sir" Leon replied a little shakily and Riley took in a deep breath as he moved away from the table causing Leon to tense up as he began approaching him. "no idea where they went? where the group is settled?" Riley asks but Leon shakes his head causing Riley to bow his head in thought while Leon just held in a breath, worried for his life. Eventually Riley lifted his head and looked Leon in the eyes before speaking. "you'll find their camp, you'll do whatever it takes, wont you?" Riley said his voice soft but the look in his eyes dared Leon to say no so instead he nodded. "yes sir" Leon replied and Riley grinned patting him on the shoulder before waving him out of his office as he walked back to his new desk and Leon took the hint and quickly left. Now whistling, Riley sat at his desk alone, examining his baseball bat with a small but genuine smile, but it soon turned into a dark evil look as memories came flooding back and shoved his bat to the table roughly before getting up and picking up his jacket to go outside. He promised to never dwell on it...and he never shall. ---- Eventually after ages of the group waiting, they saw the room door open and Lily exited giving them all a small smile as she closed the door gently. She made note that Anthony was missing from the group and decided he had gone to get some rest. It had been a long day for all them. "good news then?" Dan said leaning forward looking like he's ready to jump over to the room if he could making her smile a bit more. "as far as I can tell she'll be fine, i'll have to get Anthony to check when he's awake but so far it looks like we just have to wait for her to wake up" Karen said and the whole group sighed in relief. They had already lost enough members of their group, they didn't need Karen dying to. "how quickly can she be ready to move?" Lewis suddenly said shocking everyone as they turned to him making him confused "you all cant seriously be thinking of staying, we're low on supplies, Riley's bandits are back....we gotta go" Lewis stated but shut up when Will stood up. "WE.CANT.LEAVE" Will stated making all faces go in between the two of them as they had a little face off "they killed our group members and we know where they are not the other way around, we gotta take this chance" Will stated and the group thought about it except Lewis. "hell no, we fight them, that equals suicide" Lewis shouted at Will but the latter didn't back down and instead pointed a finger. "YOU can leave and take whoever wants to go with you but I'm ending this fight, right in this TOWN!!!" Will shouted and the group could tell both of them was about ready to get into a fight. However before Lewis could respond someone shouted from down the corridor and they all turned to see Anthony standing there. "SHUT.UP....god, its bad enough that we have to deal with bandits and zombies but you two fucking arguing? what's wrong with you? you wanna know why we're doing so crap on supplies at moment, is because we cant fucking work together, you wanna know why we argue? its because you don't listen to eachother, you wanna know why people have died? because WE'RE at eachothers throats all the time" Anthony shouted to the two of them shocking everyone in the room. "whatever your fighting about, we'll sort it out tomorrow, for now its getting dark so we should all get some rest...we can vote what we do in the morning after we bury Natasha, OK?" Anthony stated and the mention of the woman seemed to calm down the two men and make them come to their realizations and nod to each other before Will went over to the bar to have a drink...alone. "he's right everyone, we need rest come on" Charles said to the group picking up Maria and taking her to her room quickly followed by everyone else leaving Anthony alone with Will and Karen in a nearby room. ---- Walking into Karen's room quietly, Anthony walked over to her and gently checker her pulse and smiled when he was rewarded by a healthy one. Looking down at her still smiling, Anthony moved the hair out of her face before muttering an apology as he lifted the sheet to check her bandages. Unfortunately they had to take the jacket she had on and they didn't want to risk re opening the wounds by putting a shirt on her so this left her completely naked causing him to blush as he tried to focus on the bandages. Don't get him wrong, he had always wanted to see Karen topless but that was when she was aware of everything...when she wanted him to see. Sighing Anthony pushed back any thoughts about the two of them having a chance of dating due to her now going out with Daniel and instead checked her bandages. They were nicely wrapped and he could tell Lily had done a good job of stitching her up due to their currently being no blood coming out of where the wound had been. Seeing all this Anthony smiled before giving a little chuckle about the fact he was starting to sound like a doctor. "enjoying the view?" a voice suddenly spoke behind him making him jump and push the blankets back over her before turning to see it was Daniel currently using the wall as support while smiling. "no, NO, its not like that I was checking her bandages and then I....chuckled at the thought of me thinking like an actual doctor" Anthony stated running his hand along his bald head but Daniel just chuckled as he hopped in, now being given a crutch as support before patting him on the shoulder. "I'm joking man" Daniel tells him and Anthony soon comes to this revelation and gives as shy smile while stepping out of the way so Daniel could get closer to Karen, sitting on the bedside chair. "so its all good news?" Daniel asked and Anthony nodded smiling. "give her a couple of days and she'll be awake, not sure how much she'll be able to walk though, she might need support with that" Anthony stated and Daniel nodded before looking at him confused. "where did you learn all this shit? you train to be doctor before all this?" Daniel asked but Anthony shook his head smiling as he leaned back against the wall. "no, actually I only know how to treat gunshot wounds and that I learned from" Anthony said gesturing to Karen as he did "her". Nodding, Daniel gave him a smile before turning and giving Karen a kiss on the forehead and hopping out the door, giving Anthony a goodnight along the way which he returned before taking one last look at Karen and walking out of the room himself, closing the door quietly along the way. ---- Walking around in the dark night he watched as some of his bandits were digging holes into the grass making Riley laugh to himself as he imagined the pits when they were done. However he soon went into thought again as he put his hand into his pockets, feeling a photo touch his finger tip and he couldn't help but pick it up and take it out. Looking down he saw his 16 year old daughter in the picture with him smiling and happy as if she had won the greatest thing in the world but he had, he had won her and those days he was very happy. She was beautiful, grey eyes that sparkled when she laughed, lips with red lipstick which made them stand out, long dark hair that swayed in the wind....he remembered every detail of her and he couldn't help but be upset when he looked at a picture. She had been raped near the start of the apocalypse and last time he saw her was when she was running from a load of people that had attack his bandits camp during their "little war". "oh Alexis...." Riley mumbled as he ran his finger down the picture before angrily ripping out his face from it and chucking It aside before putting her face bit of the photo back in his pocket. "sir" a bandit suddenly asked laying a hand on his shoulder to check if Riley was alright but it was a bad move. In seconds Riley kicked the bandit in the knee making him collapse to the floor in pain before Riley un holstered his revolver and shot the man straight through the heart killing him instantly. After this, Riley dragged the body after one of the newly done holes and chucked it in. "leave him to reanimate" was all Riley said to the shocked bandits around the area before he headed back into the house he was currently staying in. ---- Laying in bed with Bella on his chest, Lewis couldn't find himself falling asleep as he replayed the events of his argument with Will over and over in his head until Bella finally broke him free of said thoughts by kissing his neck lightly. "why you still awake honey?" Bella asked sleepily but Lewis just shrugged so she sat up more, pinning him down to the bed although in her sleepy state he can easily over power her but he just accepts her hold and pulls her close to him leading her to take in his scent, giggling a little when she did. "I'm just thinking about Will..." Lewis admitted and Bella raised an eyebrow. "It was one argument, you two will get over -" Bella couldn't finish however due to Lewis interrupting her. "no its not that...." Lewis started but sighed before continuing "I'm worried that he's going to get himself or someone else killed" Lewis stated but Bella just rubbed his arm soothingly as she rested back onto his chest. "he's smart...he know what he's doing" Bella said and Lewis nodded in agreement, kissing her head before resting his head against hers causing her to smile in happiness. Everything was going to be just fine... ---- Walking back out towards the living room, Anthony saw Will sitting alone at the bar looking at a bottle in front of him which was empty and Anthony decided that he should go and talk to him about this now, while they're alone. "hey" Anthony said taking a seat next to Will and the man gave him a nod in greeting so Anthony continued "look I'm sorry about shouting earlier, we just really didn't need another group argument at this time" he stated and Will chuckled before speaking. "don't worry about it, it was the right thing to do" Will stated moving his empty bottle around a little and Anthony gave a small smile in thanks before sighing causing Will to raise an eyebrow but he kept his attention on the bottle. "you come here to tell me something else?" Will observed and Anthony nodded taking a deep breath before stating it. "before we got captured...Natasha told me, she was pregnant" Anthony said and that caused Will to turn his attention to Anthony who gulped as she saw a mixture of sadness and anger in his eyes. "Will....don't do anything stupid" Anthony said softly but Will just shoved the bottles aside making a smashing sound before grabbing Anthony by the scruff of his neck making him cower down. "they not only killed my girlfriend but they killed my UBORN BABY ASWELL?!!!" Will shouted directly at him but all Anthony could do was nod a little before he was chucked aside as Will began pacing around. "Will...." Anthony began but he just stomped past him and went to his room taking a drink with him leaving Anthony to lie on the floor in pain as he barely managed to move. What had he done? ---- Entering his room, Will sighed as he fell on to the bed and ran his hands through his hair trying to calm down. How was he meant to calm down? he'd just found out his girlfriend was pregnant and now she was dead. Resisting the urge to have a anger fit, Will took a long large swig of his drink nearly having it all before he coughed half of it out and hit the bed angrily. How could Anthony keep that from him until now? how long had she known? was she planning to even keep it? Will asked himself them questions as well as others as he got up from the bed and paced around the room even more angry that before. Eventually he threw the bottle across the room resulting in a loud smashing sound coming from the room before he kicked the door shut before anyone could get in to ask what was wrong. He didn't know what to do, he really didn't, all he knew was he wanted revenge....he NEEDED it. Category:The Dead World Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Issues